Eyes Of Silk
by Story Obsessed
Summary: They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, they hold 1000 secrets. Well Bella's eyes are the gateway to something much more dangerous. Kind of like the Cullens. So when they meet will sparks fly, or daggers? Will Bella be able to deal with knowing she's been lied to for 100 years about 2 of the most important people in her life?
1. New Girl

**They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, they hold 1000 secrets. Well Bella's eyes are the gateway to something much more dangerous. Kind of like the Cullens. So when they meet will sparks fly, or dagger?**

**EPOV**

It was just another boring Monday, surrounded by normal high school teens, oblivious to the danger that walked amongst them. Unaware of the strain we went through to resist flat out attacking them and killing them in the middle of this hall.

With a slight shake of the head I sent the monster in me back to its place, hidden somewhere deep inside of me.

There was a lot of buzz going around about a new girl. Everyone was either thinking about her or talking about her. Her name was Isabella, but she went by Bella, and she was beautiful. Apparently so beautiful that she reminded everyone of us, they wondered if we knew her. From every guy's thoughts she was beautiful in an impossible way, in some girl's thoughts she was ugly, and in others she was just plain average. I never heard any new thoughts, and I definitely haven't seen a new girl.

By lunch time the buzz was at new heights. I saw with my family, at our table, in our corner, like every other day. We picked at our food, breaking it into tiny pieces so it looked like we ate even though we never raised a morsel of food to our mouths.

The cafeteria was loud, maybe louder than usual. Everyone was glancing at the door every few seconds, as if they were waiting for disaster to strike, or waiting for snow. But they were waiting for Isabella.

She never showed.

Alice chatted tome excitedly as we headed to our next class. She wanted to go on yet another shopping spree and just ran on and on about a new store opening up in Seattle. She was singing Brittney Spears in her head, loudly. I wondered if she was hiding something or if she genuinely didn't realize that _that _was what she was thinking, that seemed to happen a lot.

We separated at the third hallway, where my class was, and she headed to the 6th hallway. Even the class was louder than usual. The late bell rand but Mr. Martin couldn't get the class to quiet down. Then, all of a sudden, a deadly hush followed a few gasps.

"Sorry to be late, I was a little lost" The voice was that of 100 angels singing in perfect harmony.

I looked up. That was her, Bella, and she _was_ inhumanly beautiful. She stood tall for a girl, maybe an inch or two shorter than me. Her hair fell down her heart shaped face in perfect waves. Her eyes were deep brown and endless. She has a button nose and perfectly red lips, obviously natural, and not colored with lipstick. Her eyes were alight with some unknown emotion and her skin practically glowed. She wore a t-shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of white Nikes.

"You must be Ms. Isabella Swan, you can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen" Mr. Martin said in a tight voice.

"It's just Bella" Bella said, smiling and showing a pair of unnaturally white teeth, not unlike my own.

I inhaled sharply and regretted it instantly. The scent that hit me was enough to make me want to kill everyone in this room, just to have a drop of that blood. I gripped the bottom of the table, hard wood splintered around my hands. Bella blinked at me, the only one who seemed to notice something wrong.

She walked to her seat with the grace of a vampire, if I didn't smell the blood running through her veins I would begin to question her species. The drumming of her heart was like music, very slow music, almost a lullaby. It was unnatural.

She sat down slowly. After a few seconds Mr. Martin caught the attention of his students and began his lesson. I remained stiff in my seat, watching her. I have never had my self-control tested like this, it was like she was sent to me directly from hell. Her sole purpose was to tear the monster from me, to make me devour her. I knew my eyes were pitch black with thirst.

I watched her nose flare, she took a long slow and deep smell of the air; the sight was completely animalistic. Her entire body straightened up, stiff, and out of the corner of her eyes she locked with me. Her fists clenched and slowly but surely her eyes became lighter and lighter until they were no longer brown, but grey. Slowly her tongue darted from her mouth to wet her dry lips, almost nervously. The sight was like electricity through my body.

After a few seconds I realized she was breathing very shallowly, there was no way that air was actually reaching her lungs.

I was out of the classroom before the bell finished ringing, dangerously faster than a human.

After a few seconds of fresh air, I was back in control of my thirst. I headed to the gym. Naturally she was in that class too, as well as the rest of my family. Hell was on a hunt, for me.

**So for the people who read this story when I first published it, you must see the difference already. There is going to be a MAJOR difference, because this was how the story was supposed to be. However, there will be a few things that are the same. I hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of this story, leave me a review for a faster update since there are already a few chapters of this story written out.**


	2. The Cullens and Feeding

**BPOV**

I recognized his face almost as soon as I looked at him, but he looked so different. I didn't understand how that was possible. He's been dead for 100 years. It was like all air was sucked from my lungs when we locked eyes.

He clenched the bottom of the table and wood splintered around his hands. He isn't human anymore. The thought was like a kick to the gut.

I walked to my seat slowly and sat down next to him even slower. I could hear him next to me, he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, and there was no blood running through his veins. I would think he was a vampire, but his eyes are golden, not red.

Slowly, I took a deep breath through my nose, sniffing the air, and wished I didn't. I stiffed up, bringing myself up to full height. My eyes darted to Edward's where he was staring at me, eyes pitch black. I could feel my eyes turning grey with hunger. I licked my dry lips nervously, willing my demon to settle. I could taste his life force, it was too powerful, just like a vampire. Could he be a vampire, despite his eye color?

I took shallow breaths, hoping to settle my demon. If I didn't really breathe then I couldn't taste his essence and my hunger would slowly subside. I've never experienced a craving like this before.

I closed my eyes and replayed my first memory of Edward, back when we were both six. A cloud of depression settled over me, those were better times. Nothing was the same now. He couldn't possible remember me. If he really is a vampire, all his old memories would be fuzzy, if even there at all.

I pretended to listen to Mr. Martin, but actually was too lost in my memories to even realize he was talking.

Edward stayed stiff the entire period. He wasn't breathing although his shoulders were moving as if he was. He was out of the classroom before the bell even finished ringing.

Definitely a vampire, but probably a regular one. The cliché bloodsucker.

I drifted around the halls slowly, ignoring the stares from every human here. As the late bell was ringing I drifted into the gym. I automatically smelled Edward and located him with a group of kids. There was one other boy and two other girls. One of which had her back to me. After a few seconds I realized they were also vampires, with strange gold eyes.

Suddenly Edward and I locked eyes. His eyes deepened and turned black as he groaned, as if in pain. Our eyes never unlocked, but pain shot through me. The first pain was in throat, from hunger, from the need to taste Edward. The other pain was straight in my chest, because he truly did not remember me, I was nothing to him but a snack; I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thirsted for the venom running through my veins.

The human students stared back and forth between us as the staring matched stretch on. Slowly we got the attention of the rest of the Cullen coven. The short, petite one turned around slowly.

A gasp escaped me as I turned to her. Flames licked at my throat and my demon roared hungrily, but I was frozen on spot.

_Mary!_

"Can I help you?" The coach snapped from behind me, effectively breaking the spell I seemed to be in.

"This is my class" I said false sweetly.

"Schedule" He demanded. "Okay Ms. Swan, you can take a seat on the bleachers for today. I will bring you your new uniform which must be worn every day, as well as a pair of sneakers."

"Yes sir" I said, turning and going to the bleachers.

The demon in me was banging against my chest, demanding to be let out.

I tried to ignore the Cullens throughout the period. I tried even harder to ignore the demon, but I wasn't doing too well with that one. Finally I gave up and gave in.

I located the closest life force to me, closed my eyes, and drew the energy out from her and into myself. The bell should be ringing as I finish feeding if I timed that right. Through slit eyes I watched as the girl stumbled, seemingly out of nowhere. She fell to the floor and all of the girls ran to her.

A low growl rang out through the gym. I looked up at the blond male vampire and released the rest of the girl's life force reluctantly. I didn't want to kill her in front of all these people. The blond male vampire was glaring at me as if he knew it was my fault the girl collapsed. Administrators and nurses filed through the gym doors as the coven headed in my direction. The bell rang and people swarmed into the gym.

I grabbed my gym uniform and gracefully slid between the mass of bodies and out of the school, away from the coven and Edward and Mary. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped away from the school quickly.


	3. The Threat

**OMG so I just finished the 6****th**** chapter and even I was like OH S**T! Thank you guys who have reviewed, as for how often I will be updating, I don't really know. I am working on so many stories and so much other stuff that I'm just like **_**ugh**_** I need to make a schedule. The updates will be frequent for now since I am working on future chapters.**

**EPOV**

"We have to kill her" Jasper demanded. "We all saw her almost kill that girl in gym"

"How do we know it was her though?" I asked. "She wasn't even near her."

"I could feel it" Jasper said.

"And she comes and suddenly a girl almost dies?" Rosalie demands.

"She was surprised when she saw me, like she knew me or something" Alice muttered.

"We're going after her, she could be a danger to our coven. Are you with us or not?" Rosalie snapped.

"I think you guys are being very hasty" Carlisle finally spoke up. "You know how I feel about killing other creatures. I will not stop you, but I will not help you either."

Esme frowned. "Maybe we can have a conversation with her and find out what's going on."

Jasper grunted. He took off out the door with Rosalie.

"We'll try" I told Esme.

Alice and I exchanged glances before running out the house and behind our siblings. They were discussing a tactic, to check every house in Forks until we came across hers.

After three hours of searching every house in Forks we still hadn't found her.

"What the hell!" Jasper demanded.

"That's strange" Alice muttered, "I can't find a future for her either. Do you think she died or something?"

For some reason the thought send a chill through my dead heart.

"She has to be out here somewhere" Rosalie demanded.

We roamed through the forest for a few second before I caught her scent. We all ran in the direction of her scent and stopped where it stopped.

"Why are you tracking me?" Bella's voice asked from the top of one of the trees.

Rosalie and Jasper growled. The tinkling of Bella's small laughter filled the air.

"It's a little late to be trying to fight now, isn't it?" Bella's voice tinkled.

She dropped down from a tree and landed on her feet, gracefully, in front of us.

"What are you?" Jasper demanded.

"Not a cliché bloodsucker, if that's what you think" She laughed again.

Rosalie stepped forward and Bella stepped back at the same time.

"Chill Blondie" She said seriously.

Rosalie roared and ran forward to attack Bella. Bella watched her, unmoving, until Rosalie was about to grab her. She very calmly ducked out of Rosalie's reached and kicked her in the back. To my surprise Rosalie flew forward, against a tree. It shattered against her weight.

"So vampires just attack defenseless humans now?" Bella asked seriously, pursing her lips in disapproval.

As one, Jasper and Rosalie jumped forward to attack her. Once again, she pursed her lips in disapproval. She ducked out of Rosalie's reach again and threw her at Jasper. The sound of thunder shattered the silence. Bella reaches out as Jasper get to her, first after the throw, grabbing his throat. Her hands turn red, Jasper howls in pain.

"GET OFF OF HIM" Alice screams, taking off towards Bella.

Bella's eyes widen in shock, but she releases Jasper immediately. Alice crashes into Bella and pins her down to the floor. Bella frowns up at Alice but makes no move to fight her off.

"We want some answers and we want them now" Alice demands, furious.

Suddenly Bella's body shimmers and she sinks into the ground. Alice is left pinning down air.

"Why can't we talk like civilized beings?" Bella's voice says from behind us calmly.

We all turn around and she is standing there like nothing happened.

"What the fuck" Jasper snarls.

"I apologize Mary, I mean Alice. I was unaware that you were mated to such a barbaric creature." Once again Bella looks disapproving.

Rose, Jasper, and Alice join me in staring at her, confused.

"I wish I could stay and chat, but" She waves her hand and the wind starts blowing. "It's looking like it's about to rain. I hate getting wet."

Suddenly a sheet of rain falls from the sky and Bella blinks out of sight.

"Maybe you guys were right" I finally say. "She is a danger to our coven."

I turn and head in the direction of the house. I can hear my family's anger and confused thoughts behind me. It makes me realize that I have not been able to read Bella's mind.


	4. Dr Cullen

**BPOV**

It was frustrating, seeing Edward and Mary and wanting to talk to them, because they didn't remember me. And their coven wanted me dead, which was also frustrating. I wanted to kill that _Jasper_ character but if he was Mary's mate I wouldn't harm him.

I vowed to control myself in school today. No harm would come to anyone around me. Everyone was talking about the girl I fed from yesterday. She was in the hospital having tests run but the doctors couldn't figure out what caused the near death collapse.

No one talked to me in the school which was fine with me. Actually, I preferred it that way. In biology Edward sat near me stiffly. He didn't even glance my way all period. In gym the Cullens shot me hateful glares. I was in my uniform. Today was track, we were going out to run. I put my head phones in my ears as we got outside to the track. Most of the girls started walking automatically. I jogged ahead. By the end of the period I had jogged 50 laps without breaking a sweat. The boys were dripping sweat and panting. The girls were sweating and staring at me with disdain. The Cullens were breathing fake heavily.

"You should join our track team" The coach says to me as I walk out the locker room.

"No thanks" I said, trying for sweetly.

"Come on Swan! Think about it." He barked.

The bell rings and I walk out the door without shooting him another glance. I got straight on my bike and sped out of the parking lot, 10 minutes later I realized I was being followed. I slam on my brakes. The bike stalls and falls to the side. I jump off and it spins off into the woods.

"Fuck" I groan.

When I turn around, the silver Volvo it coming to a stop 3 inches in front of me.

"Must you follow me" I ask indifferently.

"We want answers" I blonde says, getting out of the car first.

"Yeah well I want" I paused before I could say anything personal. "Well I don't really want anything" I shrug.

I lock eyes with Edward's black eyes. I can't help it, I take a deep breath, practically tasting him. My tongue darts over my very dry lips. I can feel my eyes turning gray and the color spreading like oil polluting water. I knew it was creepy but I couldn't help it, I wanted to hunt.

Growls filled the air, none of which were mine. I was so caught up with Edward that suddenly I was pinned down by 3 very angry vampires. They grabbed me and threw me into the car.

"Sheeze I would have come willingly" I said, snapping back to reality. "You can let me go, I won't leave."

Mary and Jasper let me go. Edward is in the front driving. The blond was in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning back against the seat.

No one answered.

"I know you all heard me." I snapped.

No one answers.

"Edward you _know_ I hate being ignored!"

His confused eyes met my angry ones in the rear view mirror.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about you."

_Shit, I forgot._

"Where are we going?" I asked through my teeth.

"To my house. My parents would like to speak to you."

"Your parents are dead" I snapped. "Or maybe they are just as alive as you"

Once again Edward was confused. I folded my arms and didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

"I can walk" I snapped when Jasper yanked me out of the car.

I stroll confidently into the house while the rest of the coven follows behind me.

"Hello" A woman with red brown hairs says softly. Her eyes are a deep hazel.

"Hello" I say, stunned.

She looks too sweet and soft spoken to be around any of those other vampires. They all run into the room and sit on the couches, leaving me standing with my back against the wall, facing them.

"My husband will be here in a second. I am Esme" The woman speaks again.

Suddenly a man appears at the living room entrance. He looks up at me and shock registers on his face. I look into the familiar eyes and realize this is Dr. Cullen. He was Edward's doctor when the Spanish Influenza hit. I looked from him to Edward and realized how this happened.

"Isabella" Carlisle gasps.

"YOU LIAR!" I yell at him.

Before I can think about it I am running towards him. I slam into him and we fly out the living room and into the stair case, the banister falls to pieces around us. I punch in him the face. He grabs my hand and pushes us to our feet. I realize the coven is surrounding us, growling and in a fighting stance around us.

"Don't" Carlisle yells to them. "Let me explain Isabella."

I yell and kick him in his chest. He flies through the wall, plaster falls and dust fills the air. Then the coven has me pinned down to the floor. I growl and my blood begins to boil.

"I thought you were a human! I thought you would be dead in a few years! I didn't know" Carlisle shouts at me, staring guiltily.

I turn to Edward, he is confused. Mary is confused. My shield is up so they won't know anything about me, or about this.

"LET ME GO" I yell, feeling my hair catch fire.

The coven shrieks and releases me automatically. They move away from me.

Tears fill my eyes.

"Please, let's just talk. Calm down"

I am shaking, the tears start falling down my face but sizzle away automatically. I use my fire energy to engulf myself and transport out of that house. I find myself back in one of the oldest cemeteries in history, in front of an old gravestone. The one with Edward's name.

_I remember the night I went to the make shift hospital. The doctor walks out. His eyes are a deep black, he looks sad. 'Isabella' he says sadly. 'I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do for Edward, he's dead.' It was like a kick to the gut. 'Can I see him?' I whisper. 'His body has already been disposed of, I am so sorry. He's really gone'. It's like it hit me then. I collapsed to the floor and a howl of pain burst from my throat. Loud sobs broke forth._

I sobbed in front of his grave. His body wasn't even here. All of these years I came here for comfort and he wasn't even here. All these years of pain and it was all a lie! I lost him over a lie! And Mary, what about Mary?


	5. History

**EPOV**

"Fuck" Carlisle snaps when Bella bursts into flames.

I have never heard him curse before.

The fire dies almost instantly and Bella is gone. There is no proof of a fire, or of her visit, besides the destruction in the house.

"What was that about? You know her?" I ask automatically.

"Are you alright, who was that?" Esme asks at the same time.

"She needs to be destroyed!" Jasper snaps.

"No one hurts her!" Carlisle growls.

"Who is she?" Rosalie snaps.

Carlisle shakes his head, running his hand through his head in exasperation. His mind is empty. I can't hear his thoughts.

"She's someone I hurt a long time ago" Carlisle finally says.

"What did you do?" Esme asks softly.

"I lied to her about something very important when I thought she was a human."

"What did you lie to her about?" I asked curiously.

He looked up at me, eyes clouded with guilt filled memories, and just shakes his head.

"Not my story to tell" He finally sighs.

"Why can't I read your mind?" I asked seriously.

Carlisle looked at me, confusion etching his features.

"I don't know."

"We should get this cleaned up" Esme says softly.

Carlisle nodded without looking at anyone. He quickly started getting rid of the broken pieces of wood and plaster.

_Oh dear_ Esme thought with a frown. _He must feel really bad about whatever it is he did._

"So we're expected to ignore this girl like she isn't a threat to our entire family?" Rosalie growls.

"Exactly" Carlisle growls, turning a death glare on her. I have never seen him act like this. "Leave her alone and she will leave you alone."

"She is a danger and a threat not only to us, but to the kids in school."

"And are you not a threat to those humans as well?" Carlisle snapped. "You will do well to leave her alone and that will be the end of this discussion."

It turned out to be a waste of Rosalie's anger anyway. After the day Bella came to our house she didn't come back to school. The first day I put it off as maybe she wasn't feeling well, or maybe she just needed a day to herself. But then it was two days, then a week, then two weeks. I had lost hope of ever seeing her again and for some reason the thought made me sad.

As we pulled up to the house on Friday I smelled her. Rosalie growled. As we neared the house I could hear Bella speaking to Esme.

"I have the right to talk to him! He owes me an explanation. That is the _least_ he can give me after what he took from me."

"What did he take from you?" Esme asked.

"That really isn't any of your business is it?" Bella snarled.

We ran into the house. Bella was back in the same corner she was in last time. Esme was seated on the couch facing her.

"Great the entire coven has returned." Bella said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you been in school?" I asked automatically.

Bella's eyes flashed to mine.

"Where is Carlisle?" She asked.

"At work"

She was quiet for a second before she nodded.

"You cannot go to his job, he's working" Esme said.

"Well then call him home or I will go to his job and cause a scene."

"He gets off in two hours" Esme said seriously.

Bella turns and storms out of the house. 45 minutes later she returns, following Carlisle straight upstairs.

"Do you think they were in a relationship?" Esme cries suddenly. "Do you think that is how he hurt her and that's why he's been acting so strange?"

"No" Rosalie says, running over and hugging Esme as she cries. "And if it was even like that, she's your mate. None of that matters anymore. He loves you."

**BPOV**

"Isabella, I will only talk to you if you stay calm. My mate is downstairs, as well as my family, I will not risk their lives."

"You took my mate why should I worry over you? Why would I even care an ounce about her" I said snarled.

The gasps from downstairs made me aware that the others were listening, but I didn't care at the moment.

"If you threaten my mate I will not discuss anything with you, at all, and you will have to leave. Do you want to discuss this here?" Carlisle asked.

"Just talk" I said through my teeth.

We were sitting in what looked like a study, Carlisle was looking at me with serious, sad, eyes. Finally he began to talk.

"I had just joined the area when the Spanish Influenza hit. People were dying left and right. His father had already died and his mom was dying. It's like she knew what I was because she asked me to do everything in my power to save him. When I agreed she grabbed me and said to really do _anything _I could to save her son, the way she looked at me I just knew. So I agreed and she died that night."

Edward gasps. I could practically taste his confusion, his disbelief.

"Edward was doing so well" Carlisle voice dropped. "He'd lay in his cot and talk about you. He loved you so much and you were to be married, he said he'd given you the ring his father proposed to his mother with. He said you had been inseparable since you were 5. It was amazing, to watch a kid of 17 talk about someone as if they meant everything and more. He seemed to be getting better, I thought he'd make it.

"I came back the next night and it was like he'd never been better at all. He could barely breathe, but he kept saying your name. I told him we couldn't risk you getting sick by letting you come in. He said he didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave you."

Carlisle paused, burning my eyes but I refused to cry. My heart throbbed painfully.

"I was so lonely Bella, and he was going to die, there was no way he would've made it another night. I promised his mother to keep him alive, and I ached for a companion. So in the dead of the night I snuck him out, said he died, took him where I was staying, and changed him.

"I thought you were merely a human, I couldn't tell you he was changed, about him being a vampire. I thought you'd get over the human heart break in a few months and move on and get married. You were so young, I had no idea. If I would've known I would've told you. I swear, I never meant to take your mate, I just didn't know."

"I wish that made it okay." I said trying to stop the sobs from bursting forward.

Carlisle eyes filled with tears.

"I know, I'm so sorry." His voice cracked.

"Can you imagine living 100 years thinking Esme was dead and then finding out she isn't and meeting the person that took her away. He doesn't even remember me!"

Carlisle looked down guiltily.

"How could you do that to me?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry! Sorry?!" I lifted the chair from behind me and threw it at him.

Carlisle ducks out of the way and the chair flies through the window, shattering as it came in contact with a tree. Finally I crumbled to my knees, sobbing into my hands, feeling completely broken.

"How could you do that to me?" I sobbed.

I could hear Carlisle sobbing with me. No amount of guilt would ever fix this.

"What about my sister?" I whisper, forcing myself to get a grip on my emotions.

"Your sister?" Carlisle asks.

"Mary"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I compose myself and rise to my feet.

"Thank you for letting me explain. I'm sorry" He said softly. "Are you going to talk to him, he has the right to know, to understand. Maybe things can still work out for you two."

I pulled out my chain where my engagement ring now hung. Edward's mother's ring. Tears spilled over again. I turned and ran half blindly from the office. At the bottom of the first floor I ran towards the door. Suddenly I felt electricity through my hand, I turned around and saw that Edward was holding my hand. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Please" He whispered, looking heart broken.

I looked past him, Esme was crying into Rosalie's shoulder. Her former glare of hate had turned into pity and guilt, as well as Jasper's. Mary was looking at me with longing, but confusion filled her eyes.

"I can't" I whispered.

The heartbreak was becoming unbearable. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't even breath. I turned, yanking my hand out of Edward's and run out of the house.

**Either I messed up somewhere or no one has noticed something that is currently rather small but will be a factor in the next chapter.**

**I have a hard time writing long chapters and tried to make this one longer after a very convincing review *nibbles on cookie* The next chapter is already fully written out and think there is enough drama in it to compensate for the length of the chapter, however, from here on I will work at making my chapters longer!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday!**


	6. Emmett

**So I was so super satisfied with the review from the last chapter that I'm updating again.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't go back to school after my conversation. It would hurt too much having to sit by Edward every day now that he knew and wanted to understand. What was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't. Carlisle didn't seem to know anything about Mary so I didn't understand what happened with her. But she didn't remember me either and that just might hurt more than Edward forgetting me.

I sat in the woods in the tallest tree I could find and look around at the woods from a top view. It was beautiful. I wondered if I should rent a house or buy one, or if I should just leave Forks and come back in a few hundred years, the Cullens had to be gone by then.

My phone went off and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" I answered on the third ring.

"I'm surprised you answered, have I called you from this number before?" A deep voice said.

"Emmett?" I ask.

"Yup" He pops his _p_ at the end with a loud laugh. "What's up little sis? Been a long time since we spoke"

"First of all I am only a year younger than you" I hiss at my barely older brother. "Second, well actually a lot has been going on. It's a lot to explain over the phone and I don't want you to freak out"

"What's up" He asks, suddenly serious. "I'm in Alaska, where are you?"

"Forks, Washington, I'm not that far. Track and find me, I'm in the woods."

"Alright"

I hang up the phone and feel my skin start to tingle, this happened every time Emmett used his power to track my essence. It was weird, but I was glad it was that easy for us to find each other. Usually we can have full conversations without once speaking out loud, but that was only if we were within a mile of each other.

Suddenly Emmett appears in the tree next to mine. My heart lurches and once again all the pain hits me, mixed with the happiness I got from seeing him for the first time in 10 years.

"Emmy Bear!" I scream, throwing myself across the trees and into his arms.

He is so caught off guard that he falls from the tree and straight down. Right before we hit the floor Emmett uses his wind energy to break our fall.

"Hey Bell" he whispers with a smile, his eyes alight with happiness.

One look at his face and I burst into tears. He squeezes me against him and lets me finish crying before asking what's wrong. I stutter through the last few weeks, crying again.

"Edward and Mary are alive?" He whispers in shock. "And they don't remember you, or anything from our time together?"

I shake my head.

"Take me to them, maybe if they see both of us they'll remember. Plus, I really miss Mary, it's been 80 years."

I grab his hand and we disappear, reappearing in front of the Cullen home. Edward's silver Volvo is in front of the house so I know the coven is here. After a few seconds they all run out like I knew they would.

"Mary" Emmett screams as soon as he sees her.

Before I can stop him he darts forward and wraps his arms around Mary, hugging her tight against him. She gasps in shock. Jasper growls and runs forward, throwing Emmett off of Alice. Emmett flies into a tree and it crumbles.

"Oh no" I cry.

A loud roar shatters the air. Emmett emerges from the trees, completely engulfed in red flames. He takes off full speed at Jasper.

"NO" I yell running to get to Emmett before he got to Jasper.

As soon as I step in front of Emmett I am engulfed in his fire, it's hotter than how mine feels on my skin. I can taste his anger and for a second I am consumed with rage.

"NO" I finally yell at Emmett. "You can't hurt him"

"I'll kill him!" Emmett roared.

"That's Mary's mate, you can't hurt him!" I yell.

After a few seconds Emmett's flames die out, he glares at Jasper.

"Her mate? When did that happen? No, she can't be mated to such a… Disrespectful creature. Who does he think he is getting between me and MY sister, she is more mine than she will ever be yours" He roars at Jasper. His hands catch flame again.

"Emmett" I snap.

Jasper pulls Mary against him protectively and Emmett growls.

"Stop" I whisper to him. "I told you she doesn't remember"

Emmett steps forward but Mary makes no move to come near him, she just stares, confused and slightly afraid.

"Edward neither?" He asks, turning towards Edward.

Edward glances at Emmett and says nothing. I knew that it was like losing his best friend for the second time for Emmett. He looks lost for a second and turns to me. Suddenly he is wrapped in my arms sobbing. My heart shattered, I hated seeing Emmett crying, it hurt more than when my mother died. I force us to disappear back to my little section in the woods, the Cullens didn't need to see this.

**Alice's POV**

I watch as this _Emmett_ falls apart in Bella's arms and feel a pang in my heart. Tears burn my eyes. They shimmer and disappear from sight. Jasper is still holding me protectively and for the first time ever, I feel suffocated. I pull out of his reach. He turns to me in shock and confusion. Anger courses through me.

"Why can't I remember anything from before?" I finally yell.

My body is pulsing, I have never been this angry for as long as I can remember.

"Ally, relax" Edward says. "It isn't your fault."

My entire body pulses with rage, rage at myself.

"Who did this?! Who took me away from them? They're my family! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"

Suddenly the sky is darkening, thunder rumbles, lightning flashes. _Good_ I think_ why should the sun shine? I don't even know who I am!_

"Alice?" Jasper calls from somewhere far away.

Wind is swirling, leaves are flying everywhere. I can hardly think past the hurt and anger in my dead heart. By now the only light was from the flashes of lightning, it was like a freak hurricane had come.

"Is she doing that?" I hear. "How is she doing that?"

I know the voice, but I can't place it. Hate at whoever changed me unfurls in the pit of my stomach. I have never hated being a vampire until now. In a twirl, the air lifts and spins and starts to pull at everything but me, rain pelts around me but I am dry. I tornado forms and trees begin to tug and sway.

"Mary!" Someone screams. "Mary, stop! Calm down!"

Suddenly Bella is back and she's in my face. Emmett is standing to the side, his palms out facing the tornado.

"Please calm down" She whispers, strangely I can hear her over the noise. "You're going to destroy everything"

I wanted to calm down but I couldn't, if I could just calm down I could ask her questions, I could understand. But the anger was controlling me now. In her eyes I see myself, I'm wide eyed and don't look like myself. She grabs my face and pressed her forehead against mine. All of a sudden it feels like all of my anger is literally sucked out of me. I stumble back, Bella's eyes are completely black, no whites what so ever. The storm around us dies down. Bella's eyes flutter and she hits the floor.

**OMG that happened! Did anyone notice before that Emmett wasn't mentioned with the Cullens? I need some suggestions. What do you guys think is going to happen in the next chapter? What would you like to see?**


	7. Dad

**Sorry about the wait, I am actually working now, YAY. Also, I drew a blank as to who's view to make this chapter in. So I decided Edward because I felt the need to address his reaction.**

**EPOV**

Alice was consumed with blind rage. I watched as her eyes darkened the way Bella's did. Lightning flashed maybe a mile from where we stood. Thunder shook the sky.

"ALICE" Jasper screams.

The thunder is almost deafening, even to a vampire. Esme and Carlisle run out of the house as wind kicks up.

"Is she doing that?" Esme asks.

Sheets of rain start to pelt everyone but Alice. The air lifts and I'm standing literally 100 feet from a full on tornado. All of a sudden a chill runs through my body.

"Mary! Mary, stop! Calm down!" Bella screams from behind me.

I turn and see her, it was like I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Run" Emmett orders. "Get out before you get hurt."

Jasper scoffs, not even half a second later a bolt of lightning strikes maybe two feet in front of him.

"GO" Emmett yells.

With the exception of Bella, Emmett, and Alice, we all run into the woods.

"Do you think Alice is alright?" Jasper asks nervously.

"She's with Bella and Emmett, she'll be fine" I say confidently.

Jasper and Rose shoot me an angry look.

"This is all their fault, none of this happened before they showed up" Rosalie snaps.

"She is more than we knew she was, more than _she_ knew she was. She's one of them" I say seriously.

"She's one of us" Rosalie roars.

I knew what Rosalie's problem really was. It has always been me and her, two unmated vampires in a house full of mated vampires. Now Bella charges into our lives and we all knew deep down she was my mate. Even I knew it, despite how hard I fought against it. Now Rose was going to be alone.

Suddenly the sky is clear.

"BELLA" Emmett and Alice's voice shout.

As one we're all running back towards the house. Alice and Emmett are leaning over Bella. Bella is laid out on the floor, not breathing. Her skin is completely pale. All the wind is knocked out of me, I fall to my knees at the edge of the trees. Rosalie and Esme stop with me, Jasper runs to Alice, Carlisle runs to Bella.

Alice let's Jasper pull her against him. Her eyes betray her, the shock she's trying to hide shines brightly.

"Bella please, please, please!" Emmett is whispering over and over.

He pulls Bella against his chest, body shaking with sobs.

"You can't leave me too, please" He cries.

"Let me look over her" Carlisle whispers.

"NO! Stay away from her!" Emmett roars.

He pulls her against him tighter. I hear a strange noise and Esme moves to wrap her arms around me. I realize the noise is my sobbing. Emmett closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Bella's forehead. He mutters something under his breath.

The wind starts to howl so loud it sounds like the sky is screaming. Alice starts to shake, never taking her eyes off of Bella. I find the strength to get up, I walk over to Bella and Emmett. Emmett is still rocking and muttering. Twigs snap in the trees behind up. I turn and see why.

There is a man walking towards us, he's unnaturally tall, slim, and pale. He almost looks like the cliché horror story vampire.

"Dad" Emmett whispers without looking up. "Dad you have to fix her, make her wake up."

The man looks around calmly at first, taking in Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. His eyes widen when he get to my face. He continues to look around, past Jasper, and stops at Alice.

"Mary Alice, you have returned" He says. His voice is almost scary, it's so deep. "I knew you would, I just didn't think it'd take so long. Come here child"

Alice steps forward mindlessly but Jasper holds her back.

"Dad she doesn't know who she is, please help Bella!" Emmett yells.

"Bring me the child" The _father_ says calmly. "Edward, have you been watching over Mary?"

I am too confused to answer.

"Come child" he says, looking at Alice again. "We will teach you, come home"

Emmett lifts Bella and walks towards the man. The man nods at Emmett and together the walk towards Alice and Jasper.

"Are you the mate?" The man asks, bending so he's face to face with Jasper. Jasper nods curtly. "She'll be back."

With that he places one hand on Emmett's shoulder and the other hand on Alice's shoulder. Flames engulf them, strategically avoids Jasper's hand, and they are gone.

Jasper stares at his hand, it was empty.

"Alice" he whispers in shock. "Alice!"

**Okay, I know this chapter was all over the place, I'm sorry I really have drawn a blank with where to go. I made the father way less hostile in this version than the first one. I really need some suggestions.**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**SORRY, JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, I try not to do this, but you guys are just going to have to deal with this one. This note will be posted to all of my stories and it's to address the concern surrounding my stories about when they will be updated again and what's going on. Here you go:**

**But I Love Him: The chapter is being written, however I did get a little stuck, but I am working on it.**

**Destroyed: I wrote out the chapter and it was horrible so it's deleted, I am brain storming on what to do next.**

**Disaster: I am having a really hard time writing this story because of the fact that Bella is stuck with Edward because of the twins. When I originally started this story what made Bella snap wasn't that she was having twins, it was the fact that she had a miscarriage. So now I am stuck and honestly debating deleting this story and rewriting it the way it was supposed to be,**

**Eyes of Silk: I have drawn a blank since so much drama just happened and Alice has vanished. I am also debating if the next chapter should be about Bella, Emmett, and Alice, or Edward, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme.**

**Fixing Bella: I am working on a killer chapter, I promise. I am just trying to make sure it is written as good as I can write it.**

**Also, I AM working now, so that has played a small part in this.**

**PLEASE feel free to comment on this with suggestions based on the story you are following. And please refrain from ranting about how much you hate when authors get your hopes up when you see an email and it turns out to be an author's note, I already know this, but this was a necessary thing.**


End file.
